Half Breeds at Hogwarts
by SecretFruits
Summary: All Teddy Lupin ever wanted was to be like his beloved godfather. Then he got sorted into Hufflepuff, fell in love with Potions, and started disobeying his grandmother. Prejudice, like heritage, is complicated. Hogwarts is still healing - and so is Harry. Covers Teddy's first year.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy ran his fingers through his hair, amassing droplets of water. He smiled. Sunlight flitted through the bathroom windows, and the steam from the shower was thick and sweet.

"Teddy! Uncle Harry's worried you'll be late!"

"Coming Vicks!" By now the Burrow would undoubtedly be packed. He rubbed his hair dry, morphed it to a respectable mousy brown, then smoothed his robes. Teddy, the boy who took long showers, was on hold. It was time to be Edward Lupin, godson of Harry Potter, child of heroes.

The reporter was at the foot of the stairs. Behind him, Teddy saw Molly and Bill Weasley directing traffic in the kitchen. Bill shot him a thumbs up, mouthing "looking good!"

"Sorry, I'm late, sir."

"No matter. Call me Andrew."

"Edward Lupin. Everyone calls me Teddy." He shook the man's hand. "Shall we go into the garden, Andrew, sir? Harry normally does his photoshoots near the lilies."

"Lead on. This is... _your_ party, after all. Now do tell me - how do you feel, going off to Hogwarts?"

Teddy held the door open for him. "Excited, sir. A bit nervous."

"First of an era, huh." They had reached the lilies. Teddy noticed that they had recently been trimmed. As much as the Weasley clan hated the attention of the press, clearly _someone_ had been anticipating this. "You have a lot to live up to, son."

"I suppose so, sir. I'm proud to have the opportunity to carry on such a legacy."

Apparently satisfied with that answer, Andrew nodded. They took about two dozen photos around the garden, Teddy answering questions as they walked.

"How would you describe the influence Harry Potter has had on your life? Empowering? Intimidating? Being the godson of the Destroyer of Voldemort?"

"Harry's been nothing but good to me, sir. I'm honored to have the privilege to know him. I hope to make him proud."

He had been terrified of the interview, agreeing only because he knew the _Prophet_ would spin something on him regardless. Hermione and Andromeda had drilled him the night before, while Harry and Ginny had watched, scowling. He knew why. Every year his godfather hated the _Prophet_ even more.

For Teddy's fourth birthday, Andromeda had held what was supposed to be a small party at the Leaky Cauldron. They had arrived to find half a dozen reporters already present, eager to interview virtually everyone in attendance. It may have still been fine - but Harry and Hermione arrived three hours late, held up at the Wizengamot. By then, tired of smiling and Metamorphosing for the camera, Teddy had had enough. He had screamed and thrown Harry's gift to the ground.

 _Harry Potter's Godson Has Public Meltdown._ It was one of the first sentences he had ever read from a newspaper. The _Prophet_ had speculated that Teddy's lack of control was due to a "feral family history"...

That was the last tantrum Teddy had ever had. Seven years later, he was still recovering from the shame.

Andrew finally Apparated away, the pop indicating to Teddy's adoptive cousins that it was time to run over. He high fived James and Fred, picked up Rose, hugged Molly...then let Victoire drag him into a seat beside her.

He loved the Weasleys. All of them. True, they'd had a rocky start...but in the past few years, they had been incredibly kind to him. Nevertheless, Victoire was the only one even close to his age.

Most of the adults were already seated. Kingsley hadn't arrived yet, and neither had Neville - but two seats down Ron and Hannah were happily catching up.

"Been having a right time. A series of killings - disgusting, really. One seems to lead to the next. We've taken on two new trainees, both already onto the case. Maisie Cattermole and Ellen Sharpe. Both Hufflepuffs."

Hermione and Bill were discussing goblins. "Honestly Bill, you should consider joining the department. We could really use it, you know. I've been trying to get this Goblin Rights Act through for two years now…"

Three months ago, Hermione had been made Head of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. That had been the last time he had seen her. He saw Rose and Hugo almost every week - Hermione and Ron increasingly needed a babysitter - but between Hermione and Harry, it was hard to tell who was more exhausted.

But Teddy was extremely proud of them.

"How are you, Teddy?" Victoire began to ladle potatoes onto his plate. "Still freaking out about Slytherin?"

"I'm okay." He closed his eyes, returning his hair to the lengthy green state he preferred. "I get why Harry hates the press, you know?"

She flapped her arms in a crude imitation of a ghost. "But...it's the _lost year of babbbieeeszzzz, Teddy._ Going to Hogwarts. Teddy, I wanna gooo."

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "I'm excited Vicks. Really. Can't wait to call Neville 'Professor Longbottom.' How are you? Fred winding you up?"

Victoire laughed. "Not as bad as mum. _Ma chère Victoire, I love you, blah blah blah, no you can't go to Hogwarts yet._ Nah. Things are good." Teddy knew better than to take Victoire seriously. She was constantly making fun of Fleur.

"Teddy." Hagrid wrapped him in a huge hug. "Off ter Hogwarts already. Just yesterday you were morphing to hide toys in yer hair.'

"Hey Hagrid. How are you? Alphi doing alright?" A month before, Teddy had spent the afternoon at his hut. Hagrid had recently adopted a fifty-foot horned boa constrictor. When Andromeda had found out that her grandson had spent the day playing with it, she had been less than pleased.

Apparently Fleur was also less than pleased, because Victoire had been forbidden from visiting Hagrid's for a while. Victoire hadn't written him for two weeks over that. But Teddy didn't hold it against Hagrid. He didn't even hold it against his grandmother. Maybe it was the boa constrictor's fault.

"Had ter let 'er go." Hagrid looked distraught. Teddy patted his shoulder. Victoire was stifling laughter, but Teddy genuinely felt sorry. "Interesting" creatures meant a lot to Hagrid. To Hagrid, who was everyone's support, everyone's biggest friend.

The three chatted happily, stuffing themselves with treacle tart. After dinner, Ron and Charlie dragged Teddy into a game of Quidditch. In truth, he didn't much care for the sport. But he had never worked up the courage to tell anyone that, so he Kept against Ron until the stars came out.

"Night, all." Harry hugged Molly, then gestured to Teddy. "I'm taking this one to bed, or Andromeda'll never let me have him again."

"I got that, mate." Ron took Teddy's broom and headed towards the shed.

It took half an hour for Teddy to hug each guest to his or her satisfaction. He made sure to thank Molly profusely, which seemed to equally delight and offend her. Then Harry took his hand and Disapparated.

* * *

Chewing on a piece of toast, Teddy looked at the _Daily Prophe_ t.

A picture of Harry with his arm around Teddy had made the front page. The article itself wasn't bad, Teddy supposed.

 _The Lost Children At Hogwarts:_

 _The children born during Voldemort's darkest year of terror will now be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The size of the incoming class will be fourteen, the smallest in five-hundred years._

" _The school will continue to function entirely as normal. Class sizes have fluctuated in the past, and this is no different," says venerated Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Order of Merlin. And who can argue with Professor McGonagall? She has been at Hogwarts longer than anyone else, and has put all of us in detention._

 _Clearly some can. "It'll definitely be different," says Robin White, Head Girl. "But in recent years classes have been small. That definitely comes with advantages." The small class sizes will hopefully help students…_

Teddy's mention in the article wasn't until much later.

" _I'm proud to carry on such a legacy," says Edward Lupin, son of late war heroes and Order of Merlin recipients Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. He can be seen with his Godfather Harry Potter…_

"Teddy!" Andromeda smiled upon seeing her grandson. "Teddy, you look so grown up." She kissed him.

"Time to go?" Teddy stood up, drinking the last of his pumpkin juice.

Andromeda waved her wand, cleaning Teddy's cup and plate. "We have a few minutes. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "It didn't really say much. The newspaper, I mean."

Andromeda nodded. "You did well, Teddy."

For a few moments they sat in silence, Teddy staring at the ground while his grandmother stroked his hair. Then Andromeda took his hand and Apparated both of them.

They appeared in an alley a few streets away from King's Cross. As they headed towards the station, Teddy morphed his hair to a bright red, hoping to match what he imagined the scarlet steam engine to be. Bright red, with black lettering, crowded full of owls and sweets and friends...

His own owl, a huge tawny named Cosette, screeched at a Muggle conductor. The man shot them a dirty look. Teddy had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing, not wanting to be rude. Or to have a picture of himself sneering at a Muggle surreptitiously end up in a newspaper.

"Right this way Teddy dear." Andromeda, with her full length emerald robes and tight bun, was attracting even more stares than Cosette. She struck a formidable figure - Ron often joked that 'McGonagall will be nothing for you Teds, not after her'.

"A couple more platforms now…." They passed hordes of staring Muggles. One woman snapped a picture of Andromeda with the owl.

"So crowded...ah, here we are!"

They had reached platforms nine and ten. Andromeda pointed to the barrier separating them. "Just straight through. I'll be right behind."

Teddy walked briskly, closing his eyes and trying not to imagine a story involving a closed barrier and flying car. Then he heard the chug of the engine. Turning around to hug Andromeda, he opened his eyes. "Bye, grandmum."

"Bye, sweetheart." She kissed the top of his head.

" _Grandmum!"_

"Off to Hogwarts...so grown up…"

The train whistled.

"Okay then. _Wingardium Leviosa."_ She lifted his trunk onto the Express. "Have fun now. Write me."

"I will, Gran."

She pulled him into another hug. "And sweetheart? I was a Slytherin. Your mum was a Hufflepuff. Just find friends who make you happy."

Nevertheless, as Teddy stepped onto the train, he thought that Harry Potter's godson shouldn't be anywhere but Gryffindor. Much less Slytherin.

* * *

"May I join you?" A short blonde girl had appeared outside his compartment, smiling warmly.

"Of course. Teddy." He stuck out his hand, then retracted it, embarrassed. How _did_ teenagers introduce themselves?

"Ellie. Ellie Cattermole." Before he had a chance to offer to help, she heaved her trunk into the luggage rack. "Uh...are you Harry Potter's godson?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You're Reggie and Mary Cattermole's daughter?" The Cattermoles were occasional guests at Grimmauld Place, and Maisie was a new recruit in Harry's office.

"I am."

They sat in silence, a silence which was quickly interrupted by another knock. Teddy slid the door open to reveal a boy.

The boy was even blonder than Ellie, and not quite as tall. He was wearing a Chudley Cannons T-shirt which looked about five sizes too large for him, and his eyes were the same golden color as Cosette's. But while hers were sharp and predatory, his were shy and lost.

"Of course." Teddy indicated the space next to him. "Come on in. I'm Teddy, and this is Ellie."

"Ezra."

Wanting to avoid another awkward silence, Teddy reached for his trunk. Ginny and Molly had taken it upon themselves to ensure that he wouldn't starve at Hogwarts. "Want some fudge?"

They munched happily. Teddy showed them Cosette - Ezra was thrilled, stroking her for nearly the entire journey. "Mum wouldn't let me get an owl. Said they were too expensive. We bred cats for a while though. I might be able to bring one to Hogwarts come Christmas."

"Herm - my Aunt has a huge ginger tom. He's awful clever; fetches my cousins toys and stuff. Hagrid though - he's gamekeeper at Hogwarts - you would love him. He has all sorts of animals."

Ellie sighed. "Mum hates animals. Says they make her paranoid."

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" Ezra shook his head, but Ellie and Teddy both nodded.

"My gran would kill me if she knew how many sweets I was eating." Opening a bag of Every Flavor Beans, he turned to Ezra. "That's neat. Your family bred cats?"

It seemed Ezra's childhood had been almost entirely made up of caring for different types of animals. Teddy talked about how the Weasleys kept chickens, and about Hagrid's strange assortments of pets, and Luna's strange...well, Luna was just strange. Great, but strange. Ellie glared jealously at both of them.

"Maybe I'll buy a Pygmy Puff."

"You could get a Pygmy Puff. They do owl orders - they make these little baskets for the Puffs to be shipped in."

"Will they be allowed into the school?" Ezra's eyes were wide. "I thought we could only get a cat or a rat or a toad or something?

"I think so. An Aunt of mine had one _and_ an owl at one point."

There was another knock on the door. Two seventh years, a boy and a girl, were standing there, arm in arm.

The girl reminded him of Fleur. Over her black robes she was wearing a silky silver cloak, and her hair was pinned in an ornate bun. "Robin White. Head Girl. Slytherin." She punctuated each statement, and after each word seemed to become more and more imperious.

Then she smiled. Ezra and Ellie both visibly relaxed, Ezra far more so. Teddy had managed to keep his face impassive, but inside he was relieved.

"We don't want you to feel lost. Whatever house you end up in, we're here to help. All Prefects and Professors, as well as both of us, have Office Hours in the Great Hall." She handed them each a pamphlet. "Headmistress McGonagall will explain further about Hogwarts, but Albert and I are friendly faces."

"And I'm Albert. Albert Bell, Head Boy from Hufflepuff." He looked a little like Ron, but with black hair and eyes. Whereas Teddy couldn't imagine approaching Robin _ever,_ Albert gave the impression of being someone ready to give out hugs.

He handed them a handful of chocolate frogs from his pocket. "Not sure if any of you are Muggle raised, but I'm a _Mudblood_. Come talk if you have any trouble adjusting." He closed the door, and Teddy could hear them knocking at the next compartment.

"That was odd."

"New thing. Idea is to help the students settle in. They started doing it my brother's first year. He's a fifth year now. Office Hours started a few years before my sister got here, and she just graduated." Ellie reached for a chocolate frog. "Never have too many of these."

"What are Office Hours?"

"Basically the Prefects and Professors tutor us. Profs do their own subject, but Prefects will help with using a quill, or a Muggle bank, or whatever you need."

This idea seemed to relax Ezra, who reached for another piece of fudge. "That's real nice."

Someone knocked once more. It was Albert again, this time looking embarrassed. "And Teddy...Professor Slughorn asked me to give you this."

He handed him a white envelope, addressed to _Mr. Edward R. Lupin._ Teddy reached inside and pulled out the fanciest piece of parchment he had ever seen, covered in elegant red writing. _Please join Professor H. Slughorn for tea in C 13. 2:00 PM._

"Three...that's...right now?"

Albert nodded. "I'm heading over if you want me to take you. Totally okay if you don't." He paused, then turned to leave.

Teddy considered the envelope in front of him. On one hand, he didn't want to be rude to his friends...on the other, he didn't want to be rude to Slughorn.

His friends he could just apologize to when he came back. Slughorn would be much harder to make amends with. "I guess it would be rude to not come. He's a Professor, after all. Do I need my robes on?"

Albert shook his head, and the two left.

* * *

Harry had explained the Slug Club to Teddy but hadn't told him how to respond to it. Neither had Hermione and Ginny, though the latter had told him that Slughorn had introduced her to Gwenog Jones, the former Captain of the Holyhead Harpies.

Professor Slughorn was apparently delighted at his arrival. "Teddy, m'boy. Sit down. And Albert, dear boy, how are you?"

There were six others. Slughorn must have magically expanded the compartment, as he had nine chairs in a circle. Albert took a seat besides Robin. As he draped his arm around her, Slughorn steered Teddy to sit near him.

"So glad everyone could make it. Let's do a round of introductions, shall we?"

Almost everyone there seemed to be related to some famous witch or wizard. On Slughorn's other side was Laura Vance, a pretty black fifth-year in Hufflepuff. She was the grandniece and heir of a war hero, Emmeline, and was a Prefect and Quidditch Captain.

Albert was the only Muggle-born.

"And our two lovers here!" Slughorn indicated Albert and Robin. "Spent the summer together, did you?"

"Yes sir. We visited the White Manor in Switzerland." Albert's tone was respectful, but Teddy saw a quick flash of annoyance in his eyes. He didn't blame him - if his girlfriend were someday in the Slug Club, he wouldn't want their relationship advertised.

Especially if he were Muggle-born and she a rich pureblood.

* * *

As they climbed into boats, Hagrid caught Teddy's eye and waved. Teddy waved back, filled with a feeling of fear.

His grandmum might think Slytherin was well and fine...but...was he _brave_ enough for Slytherin? Victoire probably wouldn't care, but Teddy was worried that her family would. Wouldn't they? For a long time, Molly and Arthur couldn't even _look_ at him. He'd go back to the Burrow parties, already the odd one out, now a Slytherin. People would talk. They'd speculate. They'd slowly grow less close to him, slowly stop inviting him…

Harry...Harry probably wouldn't care. But if he did? It wasn't like he was Harry's _son._ Harry didn't have to like him. _Did_ Harry even like him.

Trying to take his mind off things, Teddy focused on the castle. Ellie and Ezra were in the same boat as him, both silently watching Hogwarts grow larger.

"I'm really sorry about earlier."

They both shrugged.

"I've got them, Hagrid!" Neville grinned and beckoned them up the stairs. He wasn't wearing standard robes, but brown Herbology ones. Teddy suspected he was trying to set them at ease; it was something Neville would do. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Neville Longbottom. Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmaster, as well as Professor of Herbology."

Walking backwards towards the Great Hall, he continued. "In a few moments, the Sorting Hat will sort you into one of four houses. Here at Hogwarts, your houses will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you house points, whereas rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the House Cup will be awarded to the house with the greatest number of points."

"That being said, inter-house friendship is commonplace and encouraged. And do know that each house has produced outstanding witches and wizards." He clapped, and the wall behind him split open, revealing the Great Hall.

Teddy looked around. Minerva McGonagall was sitting at the center of the Head Table. He could see what Ron meant; she did look a bit like Andromeda.

The four house tables were far from filled. And the students to be sorted wouldn't come close to filling them. Rather than fifty students, or forty, or even thirty, his class numbered fourteen. _The year of Voldemort's reign. The lost children._

He stared at Neville. The man looked the picture of a Hufflepuff, with his warm smile and work clothes. But he, too, was a Gryffindor. A war hero.

Neville stuck his hands into his pocket and drew out a decrepit brown hat. If Teddy didn't know what it was, he would have been thoroughly underwhelmed. Then he swished his wand, conjuring a stool to place the hat upon.

For a moment, nobody spoke. Then the hat burst into song.

' _Twas a thousand years ago_

 _When I was newly sown_

 _They needed to sort and shuffle_

 _Thus the Sorting Hat was born_

 _Brave Gryffindor said,_

 _I'll take those of chivalry and courage_

 _Wise Ravenclaw replied_

 _Finest intellects I'll encourage_

 _Sly Slytherin loved_

 _Those of cunning and ambition_

 _And kind Hufflepuff found_

 _Toil and loyalty the best addition_

 _So don't be shy, put me on_

 _Let me peek inside your mind_

 _For all four are fine houses_

 _And the one for you I'll find!_

The hall burst into applause. Neville - _Professor Longbottom,_ now - waited for it to die down before calling the first name.

"Atwater, Luke!" A tall boy bounded forward.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table applauded. Teddy felt slightly jealous.

"Cattermole, Ellie."

Almost instantaneously, the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" She looked delighted and sprinted over.

Then a pair of twins - Lucy and Michelle Dawlish - joined Ravenclaw. Their walk was much more dignified, but Teddy saw their smiles.

Then… "Goyle, Ezra!"

Teddy stifled a gasp. _Goyle._ No wonder the boy had looked so lost...Gregory Goyle had supposedly suffered greatly after the war.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" So Ezra and Ellie were in different houses. At the very least, that increased his chances of having a friend.

"Healy, Melissa" became a Slytherin, then "Ido, Marcus" a Ravenclaw. Robin White hugged Melissa as she sat down, and a tall boy clapped Marcus's back.

"Lupin, Teddy!"

Teddy kept his face impassive, pulling the hat onto his head slowly. He would not panic. Years in front of a camera had taught him that.

 _A Black if I ever saw one._

Whatever Teddy had been expecting, that was not it. _Uh...Mr. Hat, Sir, my surname is Lupin? Black is my grandmother's maiden name, and not one she's particularly fond of._

 _Courage and brains yes...but a fondness for image, for belonging, a thirst to prove yourself...a Black…now where to put you..._

If a hat could be offensive, this hat was being offensive. _Please not Slytherin. Please._

 _Not Slytherin? My dear boy, you would do well in Slytherin._

 _Please, not Slytherin…_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Torn between relief and disappointment, Teddy headed to sit between Ezra and Albert Bell.

"Paisley, Sylvia became the next Hufflepuff, sitting across from Teddy. Then 'Quirke, Lyra' became a Slytherin, 'Roseburn, Mark' a Gryffindor, both 'Selwyn, Lucas' and Sharpe, Quigley' Slytherins, and finally 'Zhang, Sean' a Hufflepuff.

Teddy stared at his plate, trying to feel grateful. His mother had been in Hufflepuff. There was nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. But he glanced wistfully at the Gryffindor table, where Mark Roseburn had sat down beside Ellie Cattermole.

Trying to take his mind off of things, he grinned at Ezra. But Ezra looked paler than the Fat Friar, who was chatting with Albert Bell on Teddy's other side.

His friend didn't make eye contact with Teddy for the entirety of the meal. Not wanting to further his housemate's discomfort, Teddy eventually stopped trying to make conversation. He turned to Sean and Sylvia.

Sean Zhang was Muggle-born, and utterly enthralled with Hogwarts. "...and these giant floaty things ghosts or whatever, oh man. I'm standing there and then just -" he clapped his hands "- boom, there they are. And on the trolley, those bean things, and the chocolate hopping everywhere. I wonder when we'll learn to make things fly. I would enchant those cauldron cakes to just follow me down the corridor…."

"I'm Edward Lupin. Teddy."

"Sylvia Paisley."

Sean continued to talk, clearly unaware that his housemates were trying to speak to him. Sylvia waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh. Sorry. What's up?"

"I said, I'm Sylvia. This is Teddy."

"Sean Zhang. Say, isn't this place amazing? These floating candles…"

A few seats down, Laura Vance was laughing with two other girls. She had been one of the more pleasant members of the Slug Club. Teddy waved at her. "Hey Laura!"

She waved back. "Hey, firsties. Try out for Quidditch!"

Just then, Minerva McGonagall stood up.

"Silence."

The hall immediately fell silent. Teddy noticed that Professor Longbottom was sitting between her and another one of Harry's friends, Ernie Macmillan.

"Welcome to Hogwarts…."

* * *

"Good night, all of you."

"Good night, Kinglsey." There was a green flame, and the Minister vanished.

Hestia Jones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, felt just about ready to retire. Sure, tonight _was_ far better than dealing with rivals or with the press - Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry Potter were old friends. She would love to see Harry, the Head of the Auror Office, maybe in _her_ position soon.

But she would have much preferred to catch up with them over afternoon tea than at midnight in her office.

"Good night, Hestia." Harry checked his watch, a gift from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley years ago. "Ginny'll be exhausted waiting up for me. I'll give the case files another look tomorrow; see if I can find anything we missed."

She nodded, absentmindedly motioning towards her fireplace. It had connections to only a few homes. The Ministry had been trying to make late-night meetings easier for those unfortunate enough to frequently attend them.

As Harry stepped into the fireplace, Hestia stared at the open file on her desk. She, and Kingsley, and Harry, and dozens of other Aurors had read and re-read the case.

 _Lucy Cartwright, a fifty-one year old werewolf, found dead. No signs of struggle. Avada Kedavra curse? Husband, Alan Cartwright, turned himself in._ It had been a simple trial, open and shut, four years ago.

But then... _Muggleborn wizard Luke Sparrow found dead. Wife, Aisha Sparrow, turned herself in. Killed herself in Azkaban two days later._

 _Identical_ to the Cartwright case. And then, one month later…

 _Muggle-born witch Lia Harbor found dead. No sign of a struggle. Husband Morgan Harbor turned himself in. Currently awaiting trial in Azkaban._

The three victims had virtually no similarities. Lucy had been a wealthy matriarch who had left her entire fortune to Saint Mungo's lycanthropy research. The Sparrows had rejected the wizarding world entirely after the war. The Harbors worked for Madam Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks.

And on Lia Harbor's chest, the letter "H" had been burned. But, they had realized, it had been burned when Morgan Harbor had been in Germany.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic so any advice/questions/criticisms/praise is especially appreciated. I'm not really sure if there are unwritten rules or conventions I'm not following or something.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy slept poorly, only reaching the Great Hall after his dorm mates. Sean Zhang and Sylvia Paisley had already taken seats on either side of Ezra Goyle, saving Teddy the spot across from them.

As he walked, Cosette landed on his shoulder. She was carrying a package and a letter, both with Victoire's curvy handwriting. Grinning, Teddy tore them open.

 _Hey Teddy,_

 _Please write soon and tell me what house you're in. I'm so very jealous. It's already lonely without you. I wanted to sneak out last night and Dominique didn't talk me out of it. Then like a dunce she got us caught. So basically because you're not here Mum is upset with me. As usual. Other than that, not much. Uncle Ron and Grandmum are arguing about something._

 _Mum reckons you'll hate 'zat 'Ogwarts food' so she's sent you some custard tarts. She baked them, meaning she asked Harry to ask Kreacher to bake them. Be a good boy now and share them._

 _Love,_

 _Your Favorite Cousin, Vicks_

Sitting down, Teddy grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag and scribbled.

 _Vicks, Tell Fleur thanks so much. I'm in Hufflepuff. It's okay, I guess. There are three other Hufflepuff first years. Miss you too. I'll write more later. - Teddy_

Cosette flapped away as Ezra addressed him.

"Hey Teddy. Listen I'm right sorry about last night. I was afraid...Hufflepuff you know, not exactly my family house...but got a letter from Mum. They're not too keen on Slytherin any more turns out...we didn't talk about it before, but…" His voice trailed off as Professor Macmillan approached, timetables in hand.

Unsure of what to say, Teddy just looked at Ezra. Nestled between Sylvia and Sean, he still looked out of place. But he also looked - contented. His huge robes looked a little less ridiculous than they had the day before.

"Uh…no matter, mate. Want some pie?" He held out Fleur's box. Like everything about her, it was the picture of elegance.

Sean tossed his arm around Ezra. "Come on, man. We're in a _castle_. You got blokes like me to look out for you. We're together now." He started ladling scrambled eggs onto all four plates.

Looking surprised, Sylvia scanned through their timetable. "That's enough, Sean, thanks. Herbology first thing. And later today something called Cultural Studies…Mum never mentioned that."

Teddy vaguely remembered Ron – or maybe it was Kinglsey? – saying something about a new Cultural Studies class. He couldn't remember if it had been positive or negative.

"Your Mum went here too?" He also couldn't remember ever meeting a Paisley before, and he had met essentially the entirety of the wizarding community.

Sylvia nodded. "My mum and dad both. Sister left before her fourth year."

"Why'd she leave?" Sean sounded genuinely dumbfounded. "What could be better than here? A castle with _ghosts_?" Above them, the Fat Friar cast Sean a fond look.

She shrugged, returning to her food. "They don't talk about it. They didn't want me to come here."

"My Mum and Dad left too," Ezra added softly. "They didn't come out too well, I mean, right after the war they were expecting a kid. When you've been magic for five generations, the Muggle world is, well, it's equally interesting. It was the better option for them."

Sean stared at all three of them in turn. "There was a _war_?"

Exchanging significant glances with Sylvia and Ezra, Teddy racked his brain, trying to think of anything to say. _Yeah, there was a war, it was a fight over whether Muggles and non humans are people but it was really about some egomaniac with daddy issues but actually we're still fighting that 'everyone is people' part, oh but the Gryffindors are the heros and the brave so I'm not sure what we can do…_

He saw Ellie Cattermole, sitting with the other Gryffindor first years, and waved. She waved back enthusiastically, but a tall boy Teddy recognized as her brother Alfred cast him a dirty look.

"There was in fact a war."

Albert Bell, the Hufflepuff Head Boy Teddy recognized, had sat down next to him. "I didn't know about it either when I got here. Robin explained a lot of it to me." He pointed to his girlfriend, who was also sitting at the Hufflepuff table despite being a Slytherin.

"Sean, I won't lie to you. The Wizarding World has prejudices. There are those who believe Muggles and Muggleborns should not be a part of Wizarding Society. Eleven years ago, Lord Voldemort was one of them."

He paused, letting his words sink in. Above them, the ghosts chattered ominously.

"And there are those who fought against Voldemort and would fight again to the death to protect Muggles but _still_ cannot see Muggleborns or Goblins or Werewolves or anyone else as equals in our society."

For a few minutes, nobody spoke. Then Albert added, "you can invite your Gryffindor friend over, you know? Hufflepuff House is a refuge. For everyone. It's perfectly normal for other houses to visit."

He waved his hand around the table, indicating a Gryffindor girl sitting with fifth-year Prefect Laura Vance, his own girlfriend with a group of seventh-year Hufflepuffs, and a handful of third-year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors at the end of the table.

Ezra beamed at him. "I agree. I like Hufflepuff."

Teddy considered that. Had it been that way when Harry was at school? He thought not. These days, even Ron criticized the lack of house unity at Hogwarts. He would have to tell them about it.

But he didn't want to invite Ellie Cattermole over. Somehow that just seemed too - _final?_

Seeing that Albert was gazing at him Teddy nodded. "Oh yeah. I definitely will. I mean once she knows her own house mates."

Albert smiled broadly at all four of them, clapped Teddy's shoulder, then went to join his girlfriend.

"Why?" Ezra gave Teddy a thoughtful look. "I mean, why wait. Or we'll just get absorbed in our own houses and never talk. Maybe we should go over and sit with her?"

Sitting at the Gryffindor table was absolutely the last thing Teddy wanted. But Sylvia and Ezra had such delighted expression on their faces that he wasn't sure what to say. He looked to Sean, still looking confused, for help.

Sean caught his eye. "It would be a bit weird if we just _went over._ Let's wait a bit."

Sylvia frowned. " _That's_ the type of house-obsessed thinking that -"

Cutting her off, Sean grabbed a tossed-aside copy of the _Prophet_. "Oi! Trainee Auror Maisie Cattermole! Is that Ellie's sister? _Murder Suspect Kills Himself in Azkaban. Morgan Harbor, who confessed to murdering wife Lia Harbor, killed himself while awaiting trial in Azkaban. This is the most recent in a series of monthly killings of…_ " He stopped abruptly, looking horrified.

Harry's murder cases didn't particularly interest Teddy, especially as it was relatively rare for Harry to do fieldwork these days. But he had an uneasy feeling as to how that line ended.

"Of Muggleborns and Werewolves," Sean finished, confirming Teddy's suspicion.

Sylvia looked appalled. "Well, if _I_ knew the victim, _I_ wouldn't want this in the newspaper."

His excited demeanor gone, Sean took another bite of toast. "Well. First day at Magic School."

Ezra smiled shyly at him. "We're in a castle, remember? You have friends like us?"

Sean smiled back. But they all finished breakfast silently.

* * *

By the time Defense Against the Dark Arts, the penultimate class of the day, rolled around, the four were in high spirits once more.

Herbology had been the first class of the day. Somehow even Sean Zhang had heard about how Neville Longbottom had pulled a sword out of the burning Sorting Hat to kill an evil snake (in one version of the story, the snake had five heads, meter long fangs, and breathed fire).

But Neville had easily set the awed first-years at ease. He instructed them to simply call him 'Neville' and spent the lesson taking them about the grounds. Teddy's heart lurched a little when they passed by the Whomping Willow. He knew why it had been planted. He had stared at it, trying to make out the knot in the tree…

Charms and Transfiguration had both been pleasant. Teddy wasn't a natural at either subject, but he wasn't bad either.

Potions had been an absolute delight. Slughorn had them brew a simplified Shrinking Solution. On a hunch, Teddy had reversed the order of the final few steps, causing his potion to turn the final bright green half an hour before the end of class. Slughorn had been delighted, awarding Hufflepuff twenty points.

History of Magic was as boring as Teddy had always imagined, but he played an entertaining game of hangman with Ellie. To his surprise, Sean, who had not displayed any particular studious leanings, was scribbling passionately the entire period.

Overall it had been a good day. Teddy had decided that being in Hufflepuff didn't mean he was a complete duffer. He was looking forward to the subject which had been a favorite of his Mother, Father, and Godfather. When he had imagined Hogwarts as a child, he had always imagined himself as a Dueling Champion, with the Gryffindor crest blazing on his chest...

Sean dragged the Hufflepuffs into seats behind two pretty Ravenclaw girls, his old cheerfulness returned.

"Say, a class taught by a _ghost._ Isn't that amazing?"

Teddy laughed. "Honestly, I thought it was boring. Could I use your notes?"

He nodded. "Of course, mate. Did you hear what he was saying. Like Goblins fighting with Merpeople? Can you just _imagine_ that? I bet it's like _The Little Mermaid_ but with wands."

Sylvia looked at him as if _he_ had turned into a goblin. "What are you _saying?"_

"It's this movie! Like -"

Just then, Professor Macmillan swept in. He smiled at the class in a way which Teddy assumed was intended to be friendly, but came across regal. The only color on him was a tiny Hufflepuff badger pin, fastening immaculate black robes. As with Neville, everyone was aware of his past heroism. But his students were quiet as much out of nervousness as out of awe.

" _Welcome,_ students!" He sounded a little like he was about to introduce himself as Master of the Universe. It was adorable. It was also terrifying. The last time Teddy had spoken to Ernie, he had been nine. Harry had brought him to a Dumbledore's Army party, and Ernie had very dramatically informed him that 'Nymphadora Tonks represents everything truly excellent about Hufflepuff House. You, young man, have much to live up to!'

Ernie had then patted him on the head and walked off.

"You will notice the entirety of your year has lessons together. Let us all have a moment to reflect on the importance of house unity. An understanding of ourselves is essential in combating the Dark Arts."

Sean giggled. Professor Macmillan looked at him disapprovingly.

" _Now._ Have any of you read up on the theory behind Disarming?"

Teddy raised his hand, but Professor Macmillan instead called upon one of the Ravenclaw girls. After answering, she turned around and gave Teddy a nasty smirk. Confused, he focused on scribbling down notes. Why would she be smirking at him?

They forty minutes on the theory behind Disarming, leaving only a few minutes to practice. Teddy didn't manage to cast it successfully, but neither did most of the class.

Spirits slightly dampened, they headed to the final class of the day – Cultural Studies.

It was taught by a Professor Marietta Edgecombe. She was a nervous, jumpy witch with a crooked hat and blue robes which looked as if they had been washed too many times. She spent half the class taking roll, pausing after every name to apply more powder to her already whitened face.

At Ezra's name, she dropped her wand and shrieked. Ezra blanched and stared at the floor. A number of students, including the two Ravenclaw girls, giggled.

Teddy felt furious. He glared angrily at Professor Edgecombe, while Sean waved his fist at the class.

"Now students. The aim of this class is to discuss customs from different magical and Muggle groups. Can someone name a magical group for me please? Miss Dawlish?"

The Ravenclaw girl opened her mouth. Teddy recognized the name Dawlish - was John Dawlish someone in Harry's office? He thought he remembered an Auror Dawlish.

"Slytherins and Death Eaters, ma'am."

Sylvia gasped, as did Ellie and many others. Sean shot Teddy a questioning look.

Teddy mouthed "later" and tried to see how Ezra was doing. But the boy's face was impassive. Professor Edgecombe, on the other hand, looked as if she was about to drown.

"Very good, Miss Dawlish. Those are both -" she added more powder "- indeed groups. Like all groups, they have customs." More powder. "Does someone from Slytherin House want to share customs from their community?"

It didn't seem that anyone from Slytherin House wanted to share customs from their community. The class just sat in silence. It was broken when Professor Edgecombe dropped her powder and started coughing loudly, much to everyone's amusement.

The Dawlish girl spoke again. "One of Slytherin's customs was choosing Purebloods."

Professor Edgecombe emerged from behind the cloud of powder, looking highly unsure how to respond. "Well - yes, that _tended_ to be true, Miss Dawlish. But when studying custom, we must keep in mind that a tendency towards -" she broke off, coughing again.

Lowering his voice, Teddy reached his head over to the girl. "Look, can you stop? You're not helping."

"Shove off, _werewolf boy._ " She howled, causing Professor Edgecombe to leap again.

Now looking positively distraught, she surveyed the class. "What was that?"

Nobody answered. Half the class looked hopelessly confused; the other half had expressions ranging from shock to disgust to glee.

Finally Dawlish raised her hand again. "I think," she said perfectly seriously, "that a werewolf was howling, Professor."

"A... _werewolf?_ Well."

Under other circumstances, Teddy might have laughed. But Professor Edgecombe staggered back, tripping over her own feet. Teddy felt something growing in his stomach, a mixture of raw rage and shame.

"Well. Well, I must report this to Minerva immediately." She looked around the room, as if expecting Professor McGonagall to materialize. "Class. Books, please. Chapter 1."

She positively fled the room, falling again in the doorway.

Sean grabbed Teddy's arm. "Mate, what is going on?"

"Nothing." Teddy opened _Introduction to Magical Cultures and Societies._

 _Chapter 1: Merpeople_

 _Known for their reclusiveness, at times bordering on hostility, Merpeople inhabit..._

"Teds! What the _hell_ have I gotten myself into. Look, what on _Earth_ is this place." Sean was clutching his arm like a lifeline. " _What_ is going on. _Why_ is everyone so - tense? Mad? I dunno. What am I doing here. What is a Death Eater?"

"Sean, I can't help you!"

He immediately regretted it. Sean pulled away from him, clearly hurt. Teddy opened his mouth, trying to find something to say -

"Forget it. It's okay."

"No, Sean. I'm really sorry."

"Just - tell me later, okay? When you want to."

Teddy nodded, flipping the textbook over. He read the back: _As Wizards and Witches we have the duty to educate other magical races…_

Well. Teddy had a feeling that this class was going to be interesting, to say the least…

Shoving the book back into his bag, he decided to practice Disarming instead.

* * *

Two weeks later, Teddy had still not explained anything to Sean. He had wanted to write to Harry about his concerns with Cultural Studies, but he hadn't done that either. Instead, he had spent most of his time practicing Disarming.

By now, he was the only one who hadn't managed at least once. The closest he had come was dropping his wand.

"Exploding Snap, Teds?" The Hufflepuff first years were spending their second Friday night exchanging Wizarding Wheezes sweets. Or they had been, until Teddy had wanted to practice.

"I'm okay."

"Come on. The cards _explode."_

Teddy sighed. "Look, if you want to play, I can go to the library. And you should try Wizard Chess. You'd like it."

"Nah mate. You can do this. You just need to relax." Sean flicked a paper airplane at him. All three of Teddy's yearmates were sitting together on Sean's bed, an increasingly common site. Sean and Sylvia were shooting sparks at one another – Teddy was trying to disarm them - and Ezra was petting Sylvia's kneezle.

"Easy for _you_ to say." Neither Sylvia nor Sean showed great interest in studying. She was content with coasting on talent, and he was just...content. And Ezra tended to do whatever Sean did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sean scowled. "Let's go get food."

"We can't _go get food._ " Sylvia turned to Teddy. "He's right, though, Lupin."

Teddy pretended he hadn't heard her. "Hey listen - do you all want to get tea tomorrow? Hagrid invited me over, said I could bring friends. I've known him since I was a baby. I'd love to introduce you guys. You'd especially like him, Ezra."

Ezra bobbed his head up and down, excited. "You reckon he still has that three-headed dog?"

" _No_ ," Teddy said firmly. "But he has a regular dog. Fang."

"I'd love to come!" Sylvia somehow squirted Sean right in the face. Water splashed onto Teddy's sheets, and he cursed unhappily.

Sean nodded. "Is that normal, for teachers to just have random _tea_ with students? Also are there more of those Wheezes candy things? I'm seriously hungry."

"I can get you food, Sean." Teddy put his wand down, remembering something his godfather had told him.

In the Common Room, Albert and Laura were packing up their chess sets, whispering to one another earnestly. He waved as he walked down the stairs, but neither of them noticed him.

Out in the hallway, he saw what he had been looking for – a painting of a bowl of fruit.

He walked over and tickled the pear. It squirmed and laughed, then transformed into a green doorknob.

Teddy yanked it open to reveal the kitchens. Dozens of elves were milling about. He smelt chocolate and butter, and grinned.

"What can Skippy do for Young Master?"

An elf had appeared, beaming at Teddy. Teddy thought of Kreacher and felt a pang of homesickness. Then he thought of Ron and Hermione.

"Hi...uh, Mr. Skippy, sir? Call me Teddy."

The elf looked shocked. "Young Master Teddy is too good to Skippy. Skippy is honored to serve Young Master." He bowed, his nose nearly touching the ground.

"Oh no, I just, I guess, nothing like that. So...do you like it, Mr. Skippy, working here?"

Skippy bowed, if possible even lower. "Elves is not liking and disliking. Elves live to make Young Masters happy."

Teddy felt distinctly uncomfortable. Not wanting to be rude, he said "I really like the Hogwarts food. You guys cook really well."

Skippy burst into tears. "Anything I can do for Young Master, anything…."

"OUT!"

An elf in a tattered blue dress ran towards him. She was tiny even by elf standards, and had a crazed look in her eye – caused, no doubt, by the tankard she was holding.

"You is disturbing us, you is – BAD WINKY! BAD! BAD!" Upturning the tankard, she threw herself on the ground. Liquid spilled everywhere, soaking her blouse.

Looking disgusted, Skippy blocked her from view. Three others picked her up and she started wailing, flailing for her tankard.

"Uh I just wanted a snack for my friend. But I guess I'll go now?"

"Oh no, Young Master must think nothing of this, Skippy will get food for Young Master." He turned around, skidding on the butterbeer covering the floor.

"Too right."

It was another elf. He wasn't particularly tall, but his eyes were the type of steely blue which made one automatically step back. Slowly, he approached Teddy.

"Get out, wizard. We don't want your kind anymore. We –"

But he too was dragged away by a handful of other elves. Unlike Winky, he took this quietly, just fixing his cold eyes on Teddy.

"A new age is approaching." Another elf shoved a hand over his mouth, but he simply brushed it off. "The Knights of the Light will make us the Masters."

A new group of elves joined Skippy, bowing and muttering apologies.

Skippy bowed again. "We is hoping you is forgiving is." Another elf handed him a package. "We has some extra food."

"I – yeah. I'll just…go? Then? Sorry for disturbing you." He shuffled slowly backwards. "Thanks."

Then the minute he was in the corridor, he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much to my dear reviewers, favorite-ers, followers, and readers. Special thanks to the amazing Brighthour for beta'ing. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and am still not super satisfied with it, hence the delay - so any feedback on it is especially welcome. I think from now on I'm going to do shorter chapters/more frequent updates.

Also - I had two betas, and one seems to have vanished, so if anybody would be interested do let me know!

* * *

 _Dear Teddy,_

 _We're so happy to hear you're settling in at Hogwarts. We are all so proud of you! And the news about houses sitting together is wonderful._

 _James and Fred are bored out of their minds without you. They keep asking when you'll be back and seem offended whenever we answer._

 _I suspect Victoire has been giving you all the family updates, But just in case - Luna is pregnant! She and Rolf are thrilled, of course. And little Roxanne said her first word yesterday - Mum. Angelina is delighted and George is jealous._

 _Hannah has been talking about leaving the Leaky Cauldron and becoming a Healer. Hestia's been insisting that she's going to resign as Head of Law. She's been saying that for years, of course. But she and Kingsley_ are _both getting older._

 _You asked about Cultural Studies. The Hogwarts Improvement Commission felt that as a society we had grown very culturally insular. Muggle-raised students had an unfair disadvantage adjusting to Magical life. Furthermore, misconceptions held by Wizards about Muggles and non-humans leave us all easy targets for brainwashing. The Commission proposed a number of solutions - Office Hours, changes to Prefect selection, a Cultural Studies class, etc._

 _We decided against it essentially for the reasons you've given. But I suppose someone wanted to try it out for a year. If it really is this much of a disaster, it'll likely be discontinued. Keep us updated. But remember - Professor Edgecombe_ is _still your teacher._

 _Finally, I (Harry) am meeting Professor McGonagall next Saturday on Ministry business. If you aren't too embarrassed, I'd love to take my Godson to dinner. :-D_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Harry and Gran_

Teddy could hear both of their voices in the letter. Feeling a wave of homesickness, he picked up his quill.

 _Hey,_

 _Thanks a lot. Not a whole lot has really been happening in Cultural Studies. It's not really Professor Edgecombe. It's more that she's just really nervous and students kind of use that, I guess._

 _Give everyone my love. And Harry, I'd love to see you next Saturday!_

 _Teddy_

"Teddy!" Sylvia Paisley was running towards him.

Teddy looked up, surprised. He was sitting outside Hagrid's hut, his Transfiguration book and notes sprawling on the grass. His housemates weren't coming over until Care of Magical Creatures ended.

"It's not teatime yet," Sylvia clarified.

"Oh. Do you want to study with me?"

Sylvia scoffed. "That essay's not due until Friday. No, I came to ask when you were going to talk to Sean."

Genuinely even more confused, Teddy turned his eyebrow pink. "About what?"

Sylvia's eyes narrowed. "About the _war_ and all. About _why_ people are so nasty during Cultural Studies? The poor bloke's panicking, you know, and Ezra and I can't exactly tell him much."

The first Cultural Studies class _had_ been especially bad, with all the comments about Slytherins and Death Eaters and Werewolves. Both Teddy and Ezra had been shaken. Sean had noticed. And he had noticed other things, too - whispers about Mudbloods and Purebloods, invisible tensions between houses, muttered curses in the hallways.

If he had doubts about the world he was joining, Teddy didn't at all blame him. The fact was, Teddy had doubts too. He remembered Winky's deranged eyes and that strange Elf screaming about 'Knights of the Light'. In his bag sat a half-finished letter to Hermione.

"What can _I_ tell him?" Teddy sighed, putting his quill down. "Look, he should talk to Bell or somebody."

Sylvia sat on the ground beside Teddy, not smiling "He _has._ He's talked to Bell, he's checked out books, and Merlin knows he's talked to me. But come on; it's _your_ family that's all over the Ministry."

This was so incorrect that Teddy shot up, banging his arm against a log. _"Hardly._ My parents are _dead._ The Weasleys don't have time for me."

She glared at him. "Teddy, sure, I don't know the Weasleys. But when Mum and Dad left magic, they really helped. Introduced them to this accountant in Surrey and explained telephones and airplanes. I just think Sean would feel better knowing that the Ministry is run by decent people." Her eyes softened. "Look. I'm not trying to be mean to you. But I need help."

"Fine. I'll talk to him." Teddy met her eyes, thinking of his godfather. Harry - or Hermione, or Ron, or Gran, or Kingsley, or any of them - would never have hesitated. They would have known exactly what to say.

But that wasn't why Teddy agreed. He agreed because he _liked_ Sean. He liked his housemates, and he wanted them to like him too.

Then they worked silently, Teddy bent over in concentration and Sylvia scribbling casually. An hour later, Sean and Ezra joined them.

Sean was grinning broadly. "I can't believe I'm going to meet a giant."

It was still September, so the grounds were fresh and pleasant. Smoke was rising above Hagrid's chimney and Buckbeak was outside, occasionally jumping onto his hind legs and screeching. They waited for the sixth-years to disperse, then slipped to the hut entrance.

"Hey, yeh lot! Got a pot o' tea ready." Hagrid wrapped Teddy in a hug and Teddy squeezed him back. Then he smiled warmly at Teddy's friends as he ushered them all inside.

He poured tea into five dragon-patterned china cups. Teddy recognized them - Harry had bought them for him one Christmas, years ago.

They spent a few minutes chatting about Quidditch, which Sean was especially interested in. "I played Midfield in football! I'd love to ride on a broomstick!" Teddy had no idea was football was - maybe Dean Thomas had mentioned something about it? But it seemed to make Sean happy, so Teddy decided he liked it.

"Are yeh goin' ter try out, Teddy?"

"I thought first years weren't allowed to play?"

Hagrid shook his head. "Hasn' been that way fer years. School's too small." He turned to Sylvia and Ezra, who were staring nervously at their teacups. "An' how're yeh enjoying Hogwarts?"

They both immediately relaxed. "I like it a lot. I'm really glad I came," Sylvia responded. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm too lazy for Hufflepuff though. The Hat considered Ravenclaw and maybe...I don't know."

Teddy widened his eyes at that. So he wasn't the only one with mixed feelings about Hufflepuff?

"I really like your animals." Ezra smiled shyly. "Could I go talk to them?"

Hagrid led Ezra and Sylvia outside, leaving Teddy alone with Sean.

"Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"I - you said you wanted to know what was going on? On our first day of Cultural?"

He nodded.

"Well, I wasn't very nice to you. On the first day of term." Why, _why_ was his voice shaking? "I was kind of rude, I mean. When you asked about the war and such and what was going on. On – I mean in – our first class. I - well, my parents died in it. And my Godfather...well, my entire family was really caught up in it." Suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was, Teddy gulped down his tea, nearly choking.

Sean thumped him on the back. "Thanks, mate. I've been reading. And Sylvia told me a little about it." He looked around Hagrid's hut, smiling slightly at the Pygmy Puff on his stove. "About the Death Eaters and Pureblood stuff."

"Well, you can always ask me whatever you want. And probably Hagrid too. And - well, my Godfather's family wants to change that stuff. In the Ministry, I mean."

"Thanks. Really, Teddy, thanks a lot."

"Rock cakes?" Walking back in, Hagrid indicated a plate.

Teddy shook his head and motioned for the other boy to do the same. And Sean did, instead offering Hagrid a wide, good natured smile. When he spoke, it was with his characteristic cheerfulness. "So Hagrid. Got any good stories on Macmillagiggles? Or Neville? Or any of the others."

Hagrid laughed at the nickname, then recounted stories of Neville blowing up cauldrons.

It was nearly dinnertime when they headed back to the castle. They made plans to visit Hagrid again the upcoming Monday, but Teddy suspected that Ezra, who had been thrilled with Buckbeak, would return much sooner.

* * *

Teddy returned to the Common Room late that evening. Albert Bell and Laura Vance were playing chess in front of the fire.

"Albert? Laura?"

They turned around. Both smiled at him, but Albert's smile was weak, distracted.

Teddy lowered his voice, not wanting anyone to overhear. "I was wondering – does Hogwarts have any sort of funds for clothes? Like, if they aren't fitting a student or something?"

Albert shook his head. "For clothes that aren't fitting, no. There are funds to purchase clothes and books and things but it isn't much. Knight to E3." His knight smashed Laura's. "You'd likely end up with clothes that didn't fit anyway."

"Oh." Teddy sat down beside him, smiling as he felt the warmth on his face. "So there's no way for someone to get better fitting clothes?"

Albert stared thoughtfully. "I wouldn't say that. I imagine older students could donate robes to younger ones, for instance. I don't see why we _couldn't_ have something like that. Oh, bollocks." Laura's bishop crushed his knight. "I'll look into it, Teddy. I'll talk to Professor Macmillan tomorrow. Bishop to E3."

"Thanks. Oh and Laura?" He allowed his voice to return to normal volume.

Laura, who was staring intently at the beaten up knight, nodded without looking up. "Yeah firstie?"

"I'd like to try-out for Quidditch. Keeper." If he couldn't defend against spells, at least he could defend against goals. It wasn't his favorite thing, but…

She beamed. "That's wonderful, Teds. I'll put tryouts up sometime this week. Do try to get your friends interested too. We need whoever we can get."

"I'll do that. Not sure if any of them have ridden before?"

"That's fine. I can teach. Queen to E3."

Teddy watched her queen attack Albert's bishop, then took a seat near Ezra. "Can we practice disarming? I can help you with wand-lighting."

Ezra nodded and pulled out his wand. " _Lumos."_ Nothing happened.

"Concentrate on visualizing the light? That helped me. _Expelliarmus."_

And again nothing happened.

They practiced for over an hour, only stopping when a panting Sean appeared. His tie was undone and scarf was trailing, but his eyes were glinting and his cheeks were flushed with excitement. "That's it! I've done it!" He threw himself on the couch, squeezing between Teddy and Ezra. "I did it! I RODE A BROOMSTICK!"

His grin was infectious. Forgetting his hopeless wandwork, Teddy hugged him. "That's _brilliant,_ Sean!"

" _By yourself?!"_ Sylvia had appeared, wet and wrapped in a silky bathrobe.

She wasn't the only one who had noticed Sean's yelling; half the Common Room was watching them. Most looked amused. Laura bounded over, clearly delighted.

"No, Sylvia, you prat! I asked Macmillagiggles and he told me to ask Madam Hooch to help me. And she did!"

At the name _Macmillagiggles,_ half of the Common Room burst into laughter.

Albert didn't. "He's our Head of House. And a war hero. You should show him more respect." He glared furiously at his chessboard, as if trying to burn holes into it.

A group of sixth year girls shoved him playfully. "Come _on_ , Albie! Congrats, Sean."

Another girl handed Sean a packet of Chocolate Frogs. "I remember _my_ first time on a broom. I'm Muggleborn, you see. I was terrified. Still am, to be honest."

Laura ran upstairs, returning two minutes later with a tattered book. "This is _Quidditch Through the Ages_! It's absolutely my favorite book. Tells you _everything_ you need to know." She practically shoved it into Sean's chest.

"I love that book!" Ezra looked a little frightened to be speaking to Laura, but she smiled encouragingly. "I have it at home, with all my Cannons stuff."

"You're a Cannons boy? I'm more of a Torna -"

" _Laura. It's your move."_ While he wasn't shouting, Albert sounded genuinely angry.

She sauntered back over, still giggling. "Albie -"

" _Don't call me that._ "

"Albert, I'd think _you_ of all people would be happy! It would look _so good_ to have a Muggleborn player! It's so rare to have Muggleborns interested in Quidditch."

But this was the wrong thing to say. For a few minutes, Albert just stared at her coldly. Then he stood up. The laughter in the room had vanished. Nobody was looking at Sean anymore.

"I would _think,"_ he whispered finally, anger radiating out of his breath, "that _you_ would be happy about that too, Laura."

"I." Her eyes drifted around the room, horrified. "I - I didn't mean that at all, not that way - I…"

Albert knocked over the chessboard. " _I. Lose._ Have a great night, _best friend."_ Then he stormed out of the tower.

The Common Room was silent. Even the portraits weren't moving.

* * *

Laura had apologized profusely to Sean. He had forgiven her with a hug and a Chocolate Frog. The next evening they were hitting Bludgers together.

But Albert was a different matter entirely. He spent every meal with Robin at the Slytherin table. And during Slughorn's first 'little get together' of the term, Robin had 'accidentally' sent a cruel Stinging Hex at Laura. Worst of all, he was barely around the Hufflepuff Common Room. The younger years missed his warm smile and his easy willingness to help, and the older years were bored and lonely.

Soon the fight was the talk of the school. Some were venomously delighted that 'the power-hungry Mudblood finally stopped two-timing those rich girls'. But Albert and Laura were charismatic and well-respected. Many students were simply concerned.

The four didn't see Albert again until Thursday evening, during his Office Hours. It had been a peaceful evening. Sylvia was pretending to read over Sean's History notes, but was actually watching a Chocolate Frog hop around the tables. Teddy was studying Defense. Ezra was smiling contentedly, having just managed to get the Wand-Lighting charm working. But Sean had been watching Albert all evening, quieter than Teddy had ever before seen him.

Sylvia brushed his hand. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Sean didn't answer. Ezra caught Sylvia's eye and she added, "you don't have to tell us. I was just wondering."

"No, it's okay." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I just think Albert's being unfair."

"I mean, Laura was kind of rude." Sylvia poked at the frog. "I get it, you know? I'd be upset too."

"Yeah." Sean didn't take his eyes off of Albert. "But I mean she just misspoke. And what? Laura's been Albert and Robin's best friend for _ages."_

"Well, maybe that's why he's so mad. It's easier to get mad at your friends."

Teddy considered that. He thought of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and how the three – and sometimes Ginny – would bicker together. He couldn't imagine ever feeling that comfortable with _anybody_.

Sean shook his head forcefully. _"Yeah,_ but they can't just - throw her out like that?"

"Oh yes I _bloody well can_." Albert grabbed the Chocolate Frog and hurled it. It brushed past Professor Macmillan, the one Professor on duty that night. " _Okay_ , Lupin. You wanted to practice. Maybe try to _imagine_ disarming me while you cast the spell." He raised his wand, not looking at any of them.

Teddy nodded. Privately, he was inclined to agree with Sean. But he didn't want to say anything. After all, who was _he_ to criticize the Head Boy?

It seemed Sean had no such compunctions. Jumping to his feet, he shoved Albert's arm down. "I thought Hufflepuff was about being a _family_. You've just up and _left_ all of -"

Albert knocked his hand aside, causing Sean to cry out. "Don't you _FREAKING well dare_ tell me what Hufflepuff is about! You -"

"MR. BELL!" Professor Macmillan strode forward, furious. "This language is completely unacceptable. Towards a _first year._ From _you,_ of all people. I would have expected better. Twenty points from Hufflepuff! And three nights detention."

Albert dipped his head. "Sorry, Professor."

When Ernie had walked away, Albert looked at Sean. "Sean, I'm sorry. I honestly am just a lot happier with Slytherin right now. I don't really want to talk about why. But I'm really sorry."

"That's a theme around these parts." Sean looked moodily at the Chocolate Frog, now bouncing out the door. Albert ran after it.

"Hey, at least Quidditch tomorrow!" Sylvia hit Sean and he brightened.

Teddy sighed. "Honestly guys?" He waited for Albert to be out of earshot. "We shouldn't judge Albert. No - I agree with you," he added, seeing Sylvia's look. "I just don't think we know the whole story, you know."

Ezra piped up. "I think you're right."

Sylvia looked as if she wanted to protest, but caught Ezra's eye again. Instead she indicated the staff table. "Professor Longbottom looks worried."

The Deputy Headmaster had just entered the Great Hall. He nearly collided with Albert, who was still scurrying after the frog, then exchanged hushed words with Professor Macmillan.

Sean smirked. "Maybe they're blowing up cauldrons or something. Or killing five-headed snakes. Do you reckon Macmillagiggles also killed a snake? I looked in _A Recounting of The Second War_ but I couldn't find much."

Teddy laughed. "He has an Order of Merlin, Sean."

Sean rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Teds. I _show him respect_ and all that. I'm just saying I didn't find much _specifically._ Not like that Potter bloke. But I checked out -"

But at that moment, Neville began to speak. His voice was magnified several times its volume, but it was his tone that truly caught Teddy's attention. "Prefects. Lead all students immediately to the dormitories. The Head Boy and Girl are to come speak with me."

Albert sprang into action, corralling his peers into four lines. Teddy stayed close to his friends. He wasn't worried, but it seemed he was the only one. Ezra was cowering, almost enveloped in Sean, and Sylvia was grasping Sean and Teddy's hands. "What do reckon is going on?" she asked.

"Are we being attacked?" At Ezra's words, Sean shuddered.

Teddy shrugged. Anything less than major crisis and he had perfect faith in his teachers. Anything more and his godfather would take care of it. "It'll be okay. They'll take care of it."

"But what -"

"Quickly now!" Laura ushered them forward.

The anxiety in the Common Room was palpable. The first years huddled together, Teddy trying to reassure his friends. Laura comforted two crying second years. And the older students seemed even more troubled.

An eternity later, Professors McGonagall and Macmillan stepped through the Portrait hole. Albert was with them. Whatever anger had been had in the Great Hall, both Professors had their arms around him.

Teddy felt himself shiver as McGonagall spoke. It was like she had frozen the room.

"Rubeus Hagrid has disappeared. Aurors are searching the school for signs of kidnapping. Students are not to leave their Common Rooms until further notice."


End file.
